


Filth Under Your Nails Never Comes Out

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drama, F/F, Gen, Gen Fic, Mild femslash, Murder, Religious Tones, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia was ready for a new world, but she still had someone that plagued her thoughts in this one. -Minor Claudia/Alessa and Claudia/Heather-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth Under Your Nails Never Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia-centric fic, showing glimpses of her throughout Silent Hill 3 and in some instances, before it. This also tells the ending (before the final boss) from Claudia's POV. Woof, this is one _dark_ fic. (Also, my first Silent Hill 3 piece!)

Claudia dreams of blood and death. Of a world dying from its' own sins at every step. Yet, when she awakens, sees the hell of a world she's helped create, Claudia smiles because she sees things in progress. The world will be born anew soon enough and there will be harmony at every step. Toluca Lake will glimmer in the everlasting sunlight outside her doors. God will make this so.

However, there are things that plague her mind, specifically a young woman. One she's known her whole life and yet, does not know her. Heather is not Alessa, but Claudia can feel familiarity in being near her. Talking to her reminds Claudia of a time when the world was less ugly, but it does not bring back those days for the walls still bleed and screams still fill the air.

There's no changing the past.

Yet Claudia finds herself coming to see Heather more and more often, taunting her to further fill her heart with hate so God can grow stronger. Except, the more she sees her, the more she desires her in ways she knows are filthy and sinful. It would be easier to just wash her hands completely of Heather but they needed God to reach Paradise. So the temptation was allowed to wander. To risk life and limb in the perils of this world Claudia cohabited, and the whole while, Claudia both hoped for the girl's death and safety.

Finally, the doors to the church's heart open and there, there is Heather. She looks older than she did when this all began, tired and haggard, but resistant and tough. Claudia can feel her loins ache for the girl as she approaches.

Vincent's blood is hot on Claudia's hands and glee is thick in her throat as Heather hesitates, feeling hopeless, despaired. Yet there's fire flickering behind Heather's eyes. It reminds Claudia of another fire, long ago. Heather reaches for the necklace around her neck and extracts something. It touches her lips and it's Claudia's turn to hesitate and for the first time, fear.

Next thing she knows, God is laying on the ground, a black lump quickly dying after its abortion. Claudia struggles to comprehend what has happened and when she does, her desire for her past is quickly replaced with her obsession to make the world right. Claudia swallows God down and hopes it's not too late.

She forgets to breath for a moment. Her lungs squeeze upon themselves, waiting for the next intake of air. They wait to be replenished as their owner waits for a sign that she has done right by her God. A stab of pain fills her gut and quickly spreads throughout her, shredding her from the inside out. Screaming, her lungs struggle for more air but too much is being expelled at once to make them happy. Suddenly breathing becomes a foreign task because there's pain everywhere and Claudia doesn't know what's up and what's down anymore. Her lungs begin to suffocate as God is born from her.

Unconsciousness, not long, a second, two perhaps, but even before she opens her eyes, Claudia knows something is wrong with God. There is no Paradise only a monster that disappears into darkness below as quickly as it appeared on Earth. Her chest rises in a shallow attempt to breathe, eyes finding the wide-eyed teen staring down at what's left of her. Her mouth opens to say something.

Anything.

An apology to Alessa. That's what she wants to say, but there is no more breath in her. Claudia is dying and in her last moments, she sees Alessa before her, as she was before the fire. Sees the girl she fell in love without ever realizing that it was love she felt for the girl.

Then there's darkness as 'God' drags her down below to the bowels of Hell where Claudia knows she belongs because she's failed.

Then nothing.

**-End-**


End file.
